


Braids

by Falazure



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falazure/pseuds/Falazure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rikku plays with Auron's hair. Auron is less than amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braids

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing.
> 
> I wrote this a while ago and still liked it enough to clean it up a bit and post because I am terribly fond of this pairing. This is just a small ramble that I wrote one day and is set at some undetermined point after X2, with a magically not-explained-how-he's-back from the dead Auron because I can.

* * *

 

A low sigh emitted from a dark haired man as he sat perfectly still in front of a small sofa, his eyes focused firmly on the book held in his left hand. It was an interesting read to say the least, though some of the more technical terms baffled him slightly, not that he would ever admit to that. A grunt passed his lips at a rather forceful tug on his hair, eyes rolling at the small giggle that sounded behind him. Temptation bade him to smack his current reading material against the leg oh so leisurely draped over his shoulder, but reason told him better. It would only lead to him wrestling with his tormenter, and wresting with said captor would only result in… other things.

Not that he minded those other things, but tonight he just wanted to sit and enjoy a book. A task that was becoming increasingly difficult as the hours wore on. Another small giggle accompanied with a light tug on his hair once again interrupted his attempted reading, his face pulling into a mixture of annoyance. Though if anyone bothered to look close enough the barest hint of amusement would be seen dancing within his eyes. He couldn’t however stop the irritated sigh from escaping his lips.

“ Surely you’ve run out of ideas by now?” he drawled almost bored, snapping his book shut as he twisted his head to glance at his tormentor. Almost instantly two small hands grabbed his head and forced him to face forwards, a small tut sounding as their apparent work was destroyed

“ You promised that you wouldn’t get all grumpy.” A female voice pointed out, nimble fingers gently winding his hair into intricate little knots as she spoke.

“ That was over five hours ago when my ass wasn’t numb.” He replied, shifting on the spot to further emphasise his point.

“ You’re the one who decided to sit down there without a cushion.” She mentioned, tapping him on the head as if she were scolding a small child.

“ If I recall I was given very little choice in the matter, I was simply shoved to the floor as you latched onto my hair.” He retorted, head once again twisting to look towards the woman behind him.

“ You know you almost make it sound as if I can overpower you or something.” She replied, one hand letting go of his hair as she tapped a finger against her chin in mock thought. Her swirled green eyes twinkled in amusement as she looked up briefly as if confused, a small smirk gracing her features as her gaze settled back on to him. His eyes narrowed at her, annoyed expression deepening as her fingers once again returned to playing with his hair.

“ Far be it from me to spoil your fun, I went along with it to keep you happy.” He retorted, voice growling slightly in his throat. He regretted his words as soon as they came out as her mouth pulled down into a pout, he’d be damned if he could argue against her now.

“ And now you want to ruin my fun?” she asked, long eyelashes fluttering slightly as she leaned her chin against his shoulder. A small sniffle followed by an overly dramatic sigh issued from the petite woman, blond hair falling across his shoulders as she leaned more of her weight on him, a few braided strands tickling his skin. He tried, he really tried to ignore her blatant manipulation of his feelings as her sniffles continued, knowing it was nothing more than a trick to get him to agree to her idea. He had no intention of being used as a life sized doll for her amusement. Even as that idea formed it fell away instantly as a pair of delicate arms wrapped around his neck, a warm pair of lips pressing against his cheek in a gentle kiss. A heavy sigh escaped his mouth, eyes closing as he gave in.

“ I suppose it _would_ be terribly mean of me to deny you your fun.” He mentioned, not missing the small noise of happiness she made as she sat back up and resumed playing with his hair. He flicked open his book again, eyes settling onto the page he had left before attempting to confront her. He was pleasantly surprised however as the same pair of arms pulled him back up onto the sofa to rest against her, his head being settled comfortably against her chest as his hair was pulled loose from it’s tie. Her nimble fingers gently ran through his hair as she toyed with the front strands, seeming to think on what to do with them.

“ You know, I think you would look super hot with braids.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I edit my own stuff as best I can but if you see any glaring typos or errors please let me know. :)


End file.
